Demons
by DoubleTrouble2x2
Summary: Ally has secrets. Secrets Trish, Dez or Austin don't know. Can Austin see Ally's demons? Can he save her? AUSLLY! Based loosely around the music video of 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. *Rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Austin & Ally**

**Hey Guys! New Story! YAY! So this story is loosely based on the music video of 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. So who has heard the Turn it up! album? It's awesome right! Anyway...**

**To The Story...**

**Ally P.O.V.**

It was getting worse. It was getting harder to hide. It was my dad.* He's been getting dunk more often since her. Her was his ex-wife and my stepmother (**A/N This is not Penny**) died on impact in a car crash. My dad was always like this. Once upon a time he would tuck me into bed instead of kicking my stomach. But those memories have almost faded into nothing.

The only good people in my life would be my best friends Trish, Dez and Austin. Trish has been my best friend since like forever. She thinks she knows everything about me but oh how wrong she is. Dez… how do I explain? He's like a clock…always changing. And Austin, he's a sweetheart. Sometimes he can be a kid but he can mature. Can Be.

They think they can read me like a book. But my secrets are my demons. And my demons shall never be revealed.

**A/N I know it's a short chapter but there's going to be more in the next chapter.**

***We know in a lot of fanfictions they have Lester being abusive. But in this story just think of Lester as he is in A&A.**

**Don't be afraid to PM or Review!**

**Double Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so we're going to try another way to put the disclaimer a bit creatively. So here we go.**

**At Sonic Boom:**

**Austin: She's going to get a job at the Yoyo cart. I bet $50 on it!**

**Ally: I bet she's going to get a job at Cupcake City!**

**Dez: No! She's going to get a job at Cheese Out Of My League! Duh!**

**Double: I bet she's gonna get a job at Brianna's Babysitting. It's a $50 bet right, Austin?**

**Trish: Guess who got a job at Brianna's Babysitting!**

**Double: Ha! $50 from all of youse! *shaking finger at them and smirking***

***Austin, Ally and Dez groaning***

**Double: Trish! You've also got a job at Double's Disclaimers!**

**Trish: *monotone* We do not own Austin & Ally**

**So back to the story...**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally has been acting weird lately. She's been sleeping all around Sonic Boom and whenever she sings during our songwriting her voice is less angelic and more… croaky. I'm worried about her. I walk into Sonic Boom and there is a long line of customers. And they're all arguing. Where's Ally? I walk around the long line of customers and see Ally sleeping on the counter. I could see customers trying to wake her up. Then I thought of a fantastic idea.

"Sorry everyone Ally's hasn't gotten enough sleep lately, but I'm here now!" I yelled to the upset customers.

"That's $149.99 all together,"

"No this isn't the eye doctor,"

"This is a violin made of fine maple wood, it would be a fine choice to buy,"

"Don't play the drums!"

"Don't touch Ally's book, Dez"

"Dez?…Dez wake up Ally I'm dying here!" I didn't notice Dez until I saw a redhead looking at Ally's unattended book. And I only know one redhead so took a guess. I quickly worked through the never-ending line of customers.

"Huh!" gasped Ally as Dez woke her up. I chuckled.

"Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," I laughed.

"Since I woke you up, can I get a kiss?" asked Dez. I cringed at the word kiss. I may have a little thing for my songwriter. but it's nothing.

"Noooo," Said Ally carrying out the o. Dez moaned in disappointment. Then Dez smirked at me. Oh no...

"Or do you want to kiss Austin? Since he did tell me to wake you up," Dez suggested. Ally blushed.

"No, Dez I don't want to kiss anyone and thank you Austin for taking care of the customers," Ally thanked me.

**Dez P.O.V.**

I know that Austin has a thing for Ally. I can see it in his eyes. Every time he sees a girl that is not Ally he looks unamused and well…bored. But Ally oh boy, his eyes light up like a christmas tree.

**Austin P.O.V.**

I decided to take Ally home as she would fall asleep if she walked home and I don't want any random people taking advantages of her. She is my best friend after all. As I took her home she looked scared. I brushed it away, probably just a nightmare she had while she was sleeping.

**Narrator/Reader P.O.V. (write in the reviews if we should do this more often)**

Oh how wrong you are Austin and your AUSLLY is showing!

**A/N So that's a wrap!** **And to finish the little story on the top.**

**Austin, Ally and Dez *groaning***

**Dez: *Hands over money***

**Double: Austin and Ally?**

**Austin: I only have $30.**

**Ally: I have only $20. Here Austin have my money.**

**Austin: No Ally you have my money!**

**Double: Guys you two don't have to pay instead you two kiss.**

**Austin and Ally: Uh...**

**Dez: YES! KISS! AUSLLY!**

**Austin and Ally: *kiss* **

**Double and Dez: *fangirling***

**The End ( on this mini episode ^)**

**And Did you buys see the teaser for Forget About You! I can't wait till the 15th! WHY ISN'T IT THE 15TH! lol Rocky rolling out of a rug!**

**Double Out!**


End file.
